Trapped In A Fantasy
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: A Teen with no knowledge of Pokémon is transported to Pokéland. The only way for him to get back is to win the Pokéland Games, which the winner is granted one wish. However, he is the only human to have ever gone to Pokéland. He has to find a way to enter the games and go back to Earth. M for future sex scenes, language, and gore.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: My first Pokémon story! I hope you enjoy this story, I had put a bunch of thought into this story and I have finally written it. So, enjoy.**

**Summary:** _A Teen with no knowledge of Pokémon is transported to Pokéland. The only way for him to get back is to win the Pokéland Games, which the winner is granted one wish. However, he is the only human to have ever gone to Pokéland. He has to find a way to enter the games and go back to Earth._

**Genre:**_Action/Adventure, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort, and Humor_

**Pairing: **_The Human will be paired with some of the princesses._

**Quick Note: **_Seth Hamilton is a 16-year-old White Teen. _

**Chapter 1: Home Coming**

Seth smiled as he began to walk home from High school; the sun was shining and the sky was clear. School had just ended for the year and Seth was ready to become a junior. He remembered his first year of High school as a long and confusing one, but he was happy that he was going to help the sophomores get used to the school like his friends did.

Seth was sad because most of his friends were seniors and he wouldn't be able to see them at High school. At least he could keep in touch with them via cellphone. They were planning to go to Houston to have a wonderful time.

Seth was wearing an assassin's creed jacket with a black skull on the back, which he had personally made for him. His father was extremely rich so it was quite easy to purchase. He was wearing black jeans and black Nikes.

He was wearing a black skull shirt underneath the jacket. It had a skull with a cross coming through the mouth and coming out of the eyes. He had long black hair and had hazel eyes. He looked extremely gothic, but he was actually a very nice and usually a shy person.

Seth was walking on the sidewalk and looked around to the beautiful neighborhood; he lived in a very small community but one of the nicest communities in Texas. However, he wasn't born in Texas. Seth was born in Toronto, Canada and was known as the Canadian at school. He never really liked Texas, due to him hearing a mass amount of rumors in Canada that say that Texas was full of drunks and people with shotguns. However, he had learned to love Texas, as it wasn't as bad as they had told him.

He smiled as he went to his house, it was a very small house, but he had a lot of stuff in it that he loved to play with. He pulled out his MP3 Player and searched through some of his songs; he liked Rock/Metal songs and disliked Rap. Mostly because he thought that they were retards attempting poetry. He finally found one of his favorite songs 'From Whom the Bell Tolls' By Metallica.

_Men of five _

_Still alive through the raging glow _

_Gone insane _

_From the pain that they surely know _

_For whom the bell tolls _

_Time marches on _

_For whom the bell tolls_

Seth listened to his song as he walked over to his couch in the living room and sat down. He thought about all the things that made his happy, his friends, his family, and his technology. He however did not feel well. He had this pain in his back that wouldn't go away, he got up slightly and looked to see a small bulge in the pillow, and he lifted it and saw a small ball. It was red on the top and white on the bottom, it also had a sort of button. Seth was curious as he pressed the small button as it opened it up. There was a white flash that engulfed his body and was transported inside of the ball.

***Alright, so the story only gets better from here. I am not taking any OC's until later on in the story, but don't feel bad, you will get an opportunity to submit an OC later on.***


	2. Darkus

**Authors note: Seth is in for a rude awakening. The start of a brand new adventure filled with destruction, hate, love, lust, chaos, and much, much more in this chapter of Trapped In A Fantasy! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter.**

Seth's eyes shot up in surprise; he had just been sucked through a vortex from a mysterious red and white ball.

"What the hell just happened?" Seth asked himself, his vision was slightly impaired and he didn't know where the hell he was. All he could feel was a slight heat on his head and almost total darkness. His vision started to come back to him as he saw a humanoid figure starting to walk up to him. He couldn't tell who it was, but it was defiantly human.

"Who…are you?" Seth asked the humanoid figure.

"My name is Princess Shadow. You are a strange creature, you look like one of us, but you aren't. I should show you to father, but I have always loved strange creatures."

"What…. do you mean?" Seth asked himself as his vision was repaired and he looked up at the princess. He was astonished to what he saw. Princess Shadow had purple hair that was all crazy spikey, her eyes were bloodshot with a black snake iris, she wore a black and purple jacket with a black zig-zag zipper, she wasn't wearing a shirt and her C-cup breasts were covered by her jacket, though Seth could see them, but only the circular part. Her long ears are shown through her hair; she was also wearing purple gloves and black jeans.

"You're…not human." Seth said surprised as he examined the area a bit, it certainly wasn't Earth. The sky was pure black and didn't have a star in the sky, like a starless night. He would've presumed that it was night, but there was no moon. However, there was a cylindrical shape in the sky that resembled the Sun, but it wasn't red or orange. It was black with blood red rays coming out the sides.

"Where…. am I?" He asked Princess Shadow.

"You are an incredibly strange creature. You are in Darkus, a country inside of Pokéland." Princess Shadow said.

"Darkus? Pokéland? Where the hell is that? Where is Earth!?"Seth yelled.

"You are SO weird. I better take you to my father, he will explain." Princess Shadow said. "Guards!" She commanded as they took Seth by the arm and dragged him. He almost panicked as he was being dragged to a large castle.

"This is going to be bad. I can just tell." Seth said as they took him through the front door. Inside it looked like a royal palace, with large column of stone on the side, a red carpet and multiple rooms. Seth was dragged past the red carpet and into the throne room. Inside, the guards pushed Seth inside of the throne room. He grunted slightly in pain as he looked up. The throne room was surrounded in gold and the walls were black and blue. He looked forward to see a throne chair and someone sitting in it.

"Who have you brought me this time?" The person sitting in the throne chair said, upon examination from Seth's eyes, he wore a gray jacket with a black shirt underneath it, he had purple hair, and a purple tail coming out of the back of his gray jacket, he had gray boots, and his right hand has a claw. He didn't seem to wear a crown, so how is he a king?

"Some kid that Princess Shadow found on the ground. He doesn't seem to know where he is. We believe that he may be from a different world." One of the guards said.

"Leave me guards, leave the kid here." The king said as the guards bowed and walked out the door, closing the door behind him.

"I know what you are human. Stand up." The king said as Seth used his hands to push himself of the ground and stood up.

"So, you don't know who you are. Do you know me?" The king asked.

"No. But I presume that you are the king of this land." Seth said.

"You are right. My name is King Midnight, and I am the king of Darkus." King Midnight said.

"King Midnight…where am I? I am from a place called Earth." Seth said.

"This place is not called Earth. This place is called Pokéland. Pokéland is split up into three countries. Darkus, Dawn and The Holy Land. You are in Darkus, a place known for its darkness and dark magic. I am the king of this land and soon I will be the ruler of Pokéland. I just need to win that damn tournament." King Midnight said.

"Tournament?" Seth said with confusion.

"Every year, Pokéland has a tournament named The Pokéland Games. All the kings, queens, princes, and princesses compete in this tournament. The winner gets one wish, and the can wish on anything they want and it will come true. But every damn year, it ends with Queen Light winning it and wishing for either more good in this world, or she wishes for nothing. She's a damn nuisance she is." King Midnight said with frustration. Seth took this as an opportunity.

"_If I win the tournament, I could wish to go home. This is perfect!" _He thought to himself and then spoke up.

"King Midnight, if you will allow me, could I possibly enter the tournament." Seth said. King Midnight thought heavily about it.

"Only if at the end, you wish for my wish. For King Midnight to rule the land of Pokéland!" He said with a menacing laugh as Seth bowed to him.

"Yes….my king." He growled in his mind about saying that.

"Before I call the guards to come in here and take you to your room. I want to say something to you. The Princesses, Princes, Kings, and Queens are not human. They are either born humanoid, or later turned into one. Royalty are given this figure, however the citizens have their monster forms. Royalty can however, turn back into their figure during battle. You are the only human in Pokéland, and most of the people here will most likely notice you. I advise you to stay near royalty at all times, or you may be killed by a Pokémon." He said.

"Why would they kill me?" Seth asked.

"Though Royalty are given this figure from birth or transformation, commoners are not. The only way for a commoner to have a humanoid form, they must kill royalty or a human. Pokéland might look like a very nice place, but it is very dangerous to humans. This land use to be occupied by humans, but when word got out of humanoid Pokémon. It was a bloodbath, and now humans are an extinct species. THAT is why you must stay near royalty, because they are more powerful than any commoner. Now, you must get to your room. It's nighttime." He said.

"Nighttime? How can you tell?" Seth asked.

"I am the king. The sky might be black all the time in Darkus, but we have a nighttime. It is when the black sun turns red." He said pointing out of one of the crystal windows revealing a crimson red sun. The sky was still black.

"That is very strange." Seth said. "Okay, so how do I get to my room?"

"This. GUARDS!" King Midnight yelled as the guards barged into the throne room. "Please take this gentleman to one of the royal guest rooms." He said as one of the guards bowed and took Seth's arm.

Upon examination, the guards were wearing full-body armor, so it was incredibly difficult to see anything. The guards took Seth to a room and opened the door for him. It was a very rich looking suite with a large king-sized bed and furniture like a couch and other stuff. Seth went down and lied on the bed as the guards shut the door.

"Wow…what a day. I can't wait for tomorrow, I think." Seth chuckled as he cuddled up in the blanket and rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. After a while, he drifted off to sleep.

"He's cute when he sleeps." A voice said as a black snake-like iris was shown through the closet door; it was Princess Shadow staring a Seth while he was sleeping.

"Goodnight, my future prince." She said with a large smile.

**Author's Note: Alrighty now, I am of now taking OC requests, and they can only be princesses and princes. Here is the deal, the Princesses and Princes have a reason for winning the Pokéland tournament, whether that be becoming more powerful, making someone fall in love, or to kill someone they hate. So here is the submission order:**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Land (Holy Land, Darkus, Dawn.):**

**Personality:**

**Reason for winning the Pokéland Games:**

**Pokémon they govern:**

**Thank you! Make sure to R&R! ^-^**


	3. The Town

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Trapped In A Fantasy! Here is the list of the OC's that I have accepted in this story so far.**

**Prince Duskblade from Infuze Blackheart**

**Prince Saurin from Shad0wFlar3**

**Prince Mana from Shad0wFlar3**

**Blitzkrieg from FozzyMlpFan**

**Pyro from Flutter Night**

**Still need more OC's. So I need to say this, all the Princes and Princesses are from the 1****st**** Generation. The reason? Because I plan to make some sequels of this story with the Generations changing from 1****st**** to 2****nd**** and then forward. However, this story is centered in the 1****st**** Gen. Now, onward to the story!**

Seth woke up on the bed as he looked over to his left; there were pancakes on the top of the wooden nightstand. He wondered who would leave pancakes for anyone on a nightstand, but then remembered that this was a new world. He nodded and began eating the pancakes with the fork that was on the plate. They tasted wonderful and he felt like it was melting in his mouth, then he noticed that it was literally melting in his mouth. He spitted it out as the pancakes exploded on the wall. He screamed in panic as he ran out of the bedroom.

"Hm, he is a smart human too. Perfect." He heard a voice say as he looked around. There was no one around. Seth had his eyes wide like he was in a horror movie and walked slowly, when he heard something move he turned around quickly and all he could see was a shadow. He then turned and ran towards the throne room. He barged in huffing up a storm.

"Ah Seth, just the little human I wanted to see." King Midnight said.

"Why?" Seth asked confused.

"Because, since you're a guest here in Darkus, I have assigned my daughter to show you around the lands so that you can get a better understanding of this place. Then, my daughter will ask a friend to show you around the rest of Pokéland." King Midnight said.

"Well….okay." Seth said.

"All right daddy, I'll show him around Darkus." She said taking his hand and dragging him out the door running. The King didn't even get to say his byes.

Once they got out, Princess Shadow threw a book at Seth, he caught it in midair. "What's this for" He asked.

"It's the areas of Darkus, read up." She said with a smile as Seth opened the door.

_Darkus- The land of darkness._

_Darkus Palace- A palace that houses King Midnight, Princess Shadow, and some of the royal guards. It is located in the middle of the Darkus Capital of Shadow._

_Darkus Capital of Shadow- The capital of Darkus. The palace is the center of the capital and the rest of it has some houses that house the rich Pokémon and some of the princesses._

_Shadow Lands- The outskirts of the capital. It is a large area filled with fields of food, houses that have the middle class citizens, rivers, etc. _

_Shadow Fields- The Shadow Fields is the border between Dawn and Darkus; it is just a plain full of dead grass._

"Oh, that's cool. What about Dawn and The Holy Land?" Seth asked.

"You'll get to read that when you get to the lands, right now I am extremely hungry!" Princess Shadow said with a smile as she took Seth's hand again and dragged him to the nearby restaurant.

"Oh dear god..." Seth said being dragged into some unknown restaurant. When they got in there were only two Pokémon managing the store. It was a Gengar and a Hypno. Seth didn't know what they were because he never played Pokémon in his entire life. Princess Shadow nodded as the Gengar and Hypno went to the back to prepare lunch.

When the food arrived, Seth looked down and saw salmon. He never liked eating fish because it always tasted like crap, but he took a bite anyways. His face lit up as she smiled in joy. "This is delicious!" He yelled in joy.

"I know! I love this restaurant!" Princess Shadow said with a smile.

"Why didn't you pay?" Seth asked.

"Because, a princess gets everything for free. I love being a princess." Princess Shadow said with a smile which made Seth frown, he despised freeloaders. He then began feeling pain in his chest as he fell to the ground holding his chest in pain. He yelled as Princess Shadow got on her knees and took a look at him.

"Poison!" She yelled as the Hypno and Gengar jumped her. They held her down while the Gengar pulled out a knife and stabbed her in the chest, she screamed in pain as blood spewed out. Seth tried to get up but the Hypno used Psychic to throw him to the wall. They were about to stab her again, but Princess Shadow used a dark spell to levitate them off of her and threw them to the wall. She saw Seth and ran over to him; she pulled out a vile out of her pants pocket and opened the lid. There was a purple liquid inside of it, Princess Shadow pressed the vile top on Seth's lips and made him drink it. Seth passed out from exhaustion.

Princess Shadow nodded as she picked up Seth in her arms and began to walk out, when the two Pokémon tried to get up; she left the restaurant and sent a black magic ball at the restaurant. Without turning back, the restaurant exploded with the two Pokémon still inside of it.

**Author's Note: Damn, Princess Shadow is scary. Heh, okay make sure to R&R.**


End file.
